Contact centers can include offices set up to handle large volumes calls, emails, chats, text messages, letters, and other interactions with customers. The contact centers can screen interactions, forward the interactions to someone qualified to handle them, and to log the interactions. Contact centers can be used by mail-order catalog organizations, telemarketing companies, computer product help desks, and any large organization that uses the telephones, etc. to sell or service products and services to customers.
Net promoter score (NPS) is a tool that can be used to gauge the loyalty of a customer relationships. NPS is based on the question of how likely it is that the customer would recommend the company/product/service to a friend or colleague.